Collide
by Springs breath
Summary: Ryan Weasley's is just trying to get through Hogwarts and muster the courage to come out. His whole life changes on the Hogwart's Express, he has no idea the lies that have consumed his life so what will happen when he discovers the truth about who he is?


**Chapter 1**

**A/N Heyyyyy guys! So this is a bit different from OJ, but if you like this go check out Our Journey, my other Fan fic that is currently up. I have an idea of where im going with this, but if you have ideas, PLEASE PLEASE review! Also if you have name suggestions (aka HP characters whose children I could incorporate) and I know Hannah and Neville didn't have kids, but I wanted them to so screw it!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything but my OC's :)**

"Mom, I'll be fine! Tell her, Dad! Really, there's no reason to cry!" I was anxiously trying to comfort my distraught mother who was clinging to my robes. My dad looked at me and smiled evilly.

_Oh, no no no no no no no no! You can't leave me with her! _I gave him a look that spoke every concern I was feeling, including the very likely chance I'd miss the Hogwarts Express at this speed. He mouthed, 'payback' and walked away to go check on my little siblings, Rose and Hugo. "Mom, look, I'll write all the time and before you know it I'll be back home for the holidays! Grandma Molly would never allow me to miss a Weasley holiday, would she?" my mom just nodded into my robes. Although I was only 11, I was almost the same height as my very petite mother. I heard the whistle of the train behind me, _2 minutes. _

"Mamma," that got her attention, I only ever called her that when I was little. I knew she loved the endearment, but what 11 year old wants to be caught calling their mother 'Mamma'? "Mamma, I _have_ to go! Tell Dad and Rosie and Hugo that I love them, ok?"

She pulled back and nodded, trying to pull herself together. Grabbing my trunk, I scanned the crowd for red-heads. Despite my Weasley blood, I am one of four blondes in the family. My Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill have Dominique, Louis and Victoire who are blondes because of their mothers blood. I, however, share none of that blood and am therefore the weird anomaly of the family with my blonde hair and tan skin, devoid of freckles. My mother says that it is her blood, but my younger siblings didn't inherit it, so I'm still the weird one out. Spotting Victoire and Teddy making out, I turn in disgust, preparing to board the train and then look for my family.

Finally, I find a compartment with Roxanne, Uncle George's daughter, and Molly, Uncle Percy's daughter. Molly, and her older sister Lucy, had inherited the trademark flaming ginger locks from her dad while Roxanne was the spitting image of her mother with her dark complexion and black hair. The girls smiled at me as I entered but continued on with their conversation about Lucy's spot on the Gryffindor team and her hope of being prefect next year.

Despite my many cousins, I am the only male of my age group in our family. Teddy is four years older and James and Fred are three younger. It kind of sucks. Dominique and Roxanne are both my age, but Molly is a year older than us. Speaking of Dom, where was she?

"Roxy, where is Dom?" I turned to my cousin in confusion. At that moment though, our compartment door opened and in burst a wildly grinning Dominique, behind her was a sheepish looking boy with a hesitant smile. I blinked once, then twice. The boy had dark skin (probably Indian heritage) and chocolate brown eyes. His dark hair was wavy and only served to highlighted his smooth skin. Although he was no George Clooney (_What?! My mom educated me on muggle culture!) _this boy was very attractive.

As my eye, against my will, strayed over to my cousin, I realized that she had been watching me check out the boy behind her and I blushed heavily. The only one who realized I was different was my best friend, Dom. it was an unspoken thing between us that I knew she understood. I didn't need to tell her, which I was glad of because I was still struggling to come to terms with it myself.

Fortunately, Dom decided to speak, therefore lessening the chances of my other cousins realizing my blush and asking questions I wasn't ready to answer. "Everyone, this is Finn. Finn this is Molly, Roxanne and _Ryan,_" she pointed to each of us as she said our names, putting a special emphasis on my name with a sweet smile.

Finn waved and sat down. Unfortunately for me, the seat he chose in the crowded compartment was next to me. Molly looked at Finn sweetly, "So what's your story?"

Finn looked a little confused. "She means, what's your last name, are you muggleborn or pureblood, what's your favorite Quidditch team, do you have a girlfriend, what house do you want to be sorted into and do you have any siblings?" Roxanne quickly explained.

This eager rush of questions did nothing to ease Finn' confusion, but rather seemed to make him utterly terrified. Dom rolled her eyes at our unsubtle and nosey cousins, "Finn is muggleborn, right?" she looked to him for confirmation and getting it she continued, "his last name is …. Allen?" a nod again, "I don't think he knows what Quidditch is or what the houses are," Dom looked thoughtful and then added with a sweet smile at our overly curious cousins, anxiously awaiting the most important question to them, "and I don't believe he has a girlfriend."

Both girls perked up instantly. I groaned, for some reason upset that my cousins had realized the same thing I had. As both girls attacked him with questions and flirty sweetness, the lunch cart came by. Dominique took orders from us and went to grab the sweets we'd requested. When she returned nothing had changed, so with an exasperated sigh she snapped at the girls, "Back off you two! You have all year to convince Finn to go out with you. Ease into it a bit and don't scare off the poor guy!"

All three of them blushed profusely at Dominique's blunt comment. With an air of injured pride, Roxy and Molly turned to each other and started talking about the Quidditch season this year and Molly's plan to try out for the Ravenclaw team, where she was sorted. This left me, Dom and Finn to eat our sweets and talk. A semi-awkward silence fell, until I realized that Finn wasn't eating anything. "The chocolate frogs are my favorites," I pointed toward the purple box helpfully and he flashed me an appreciative grin and murmured a thanks. I found myself grinning back without even realizing it and barely registered Dominique's snicker.

The rest of the train ride passed quickly as Dominique and I introduced Finn to the wizarding world. First explaining Quidditch and talking about our favorites for the year. Next we talked about Hogwarts and which houses we would want to be in. All of us wanted to be Gryffindor, but Dom said she wouldn't mind Slytherin and Finn said Hufflepuff sounded nice, which we both laughed at before explaining to the clueless boy.

"Hufflepuffs encourage kindness the most….so they are generally regarded as wussies," Finn looked more confused then ever, I scratched the back of my head trying to find a way to explain, "Hufflepuffs are nice…. but they don't usually have a spine and everyone kind of makes them out to be rainbow-loving tree huggers." At his continues confusion, I sighed in exasperation, "It's not cool to be a Puff, just trust me."

He nodded, not wanting to argue. The train pulled to a halt and we all craned our necks to get a view of the castle in the fog that surrounded everything. We grabbed our trunks and my owl, pulling our stuff off the train. Trying to make out the tall figure that I'd seen so many times before, I ended up hearing Hagrid calling us to the boats before seeing him in the thick fog. Dominique and I waved as we passed and he called a loud greeting back at us.

Since there were four to a boat, we ended up having to share with Franklin Longbottom, who was quite the opposite of his father at his age. He was the spitting image of Professor Longbottom, but based on the stories that Mom and Dad have told us, Uncle Neville was rather clumsy and self-conscious at our age. Franklin, on the other hand, was a jokester after Uncle Georges heart. He had begged, multiple times, to work with Uncle George. Uncle George would've let him work for him in a heartbeat, however his mother, Aunt Hannah, thought he was far too young. Because Aunt Hannah owned the Leaky Cauldron, Franklin was often seen loitering in Diagon Alley and if you looked carefully you might see him helping customers in the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and you might even glimpse a glint of galleons go from Uncle George's hands to his.

In respect for his mental disabled grandfather, Franklin refused to go by Frank, only allowing Uncle George to ever call him anything else. Uncle George used to often slip up and call him Fred, to which Franklin had been deeply honor and the name had stuck. The only place where he called him Franklin was at the Burrow where they refrained from using the nickname for Grandma Molly's sake, insteading opting to call him F.

Franklin grinned at us from the other side of the poorly lit boat. Sticking out his hand to Finn, he introduced himself, "Hi! I'm Franklin."

Before we could warn Finn, he had taken the hand and received a rather nasty shock. We turned to Franklin with murderous expressions, ready to defend our new found friend from a boy we had known since birth. The only thing that stopped us was the sound of Finn laughing. He then offered his own hand back at Franklin, "I'm Finn Allen."

Franklin lit up, "Nice to meet you," looking at the button in his palm, he remarked impressively, "funny the little things that muggles make to compensate for the lack of magic. Funny little people muggles are, their jokes aren't as good as ours, but they still have some interesting little devices."

Finn tried to swallow his laugh but his eyes twinkled. "Muggles don't actually make joke toys to compensate for their loss of magic. They don't know what they are missing so…."

Franklin looked astounded at the idea, but thankfully the boats landed at this point, cutting off their conversation. We trudged in the cold fog up to the castle, following the outline of Hagrid's large form. Because of the fog Hogwarts seemed slightly less impressive than what I had expected. I couldn't make out the entire castle or grounds with the dense mist and therefore focused solely on getting inside.

As we all shivered in front of the two oak doors, waiting for Professor McGonagall, I turned to Finn and Dom, "We need to make a pact that no matter what house we get sorted into, we stay friends, ok?"

They nodded and we shook hands.

Finn laughed a little nervously, "This seems almost like a thing muggles do, called blood pacts. Sometimes fraternities… um like college, oh well nevermind… its like a group of guys who party."

"Wizards have a thing similar to blood pacts, but it involves magic. There is lots of magic in blood. Muggles probably don't realize it but they most likely got that tradition from wizards," Dom matter-of-factly stated.

We fell into silence as we each contemplated the life that would be decided for us in the next hour. All around us people were shivering, and it had nothing to do with the our slightly damp clothes from the spray of the water. McGonagall appeared, looking regal and commanding silence with just her presence. "Alphabetical order, please."

We complied before shuffling into the Great Hall. The hat's song blurred by in our nervousness. The first person called caught my attention, though.

"Allen, Finn."

I crossed my fingers in one hand and grabbed Dominique's hand with the other. Looking anxiously at the little rip near the brim, I could have sworn it smirked! Then it called, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I let out a breath of relief. There was no doubt in my mind that I'd be Gryffindor and I wanted Finn with me, despite our rather new friendship. Professor McGonagall called a few more names, a couple of whom I knew. Clyde Bones was sorted into Hufflepuff, Alexa Corner was sorted into Ravenclaw, and Reagan Finnegan was sorted into Gryffindor. Next thing I knew she had called Franklin up. "GRYFFINDOR!" was it's immediate response.

The table cheered and welcomed him. A few other names stuck out, Pepper Patil was sorted into Ravenclaw, Lysander Scamander was sorted into Hufflepuff and his brother Lorcan was sorted into Ravenclaw, and Pippin Spinnet-Gregory was sorted into Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall took a deep breath, then looked down to see which name was next.

Upon reading the name, a look of deep weariness passed over her face. Instead of continuing on, she stopped and looked up at the student body who were waiting for the sorting to continue, "For those of you students who do not know, we have a family with a deep tradition of Gryffindors and trouble makers at this school. I try to assure that as few interruptions occur during the sorting as possible, but I feel it is necessary to mark the bravery and sacrifices this family has made for Hogwarts. They embody the house they come from proudly with their loyalty and unflinching bravery. They were key factors in the War against Voldemort, at much personal loss. I wanted to acknowledge the Weasley family as they return to my school. This family did so much for our school during the War, including the formation of the student rebellion Dumbledore's Army. After teaching 3 generations of Weasleys and knowing more than 4, I feel almost ready to retire," a gasp of shock escaped the student body and a look of soft fondness settled into the headmistresses features, "Not yet, but I fear it is coming soon. If I can make it through George and Fred Weasley, I can make it through a little while longer at this school. We shall see what the far future holds. It does not take a seer to know, however, that in our near future is the continuation of this sorting. Now," she cleared her throat and enunciated clearly, " Weasley, Dominique."

The hat sat on her head for almost a full minute before deciding, "SLYTHERIN!"

Another gasp of shock echoed in the Great Hall. Never before had a Weasley been a Slytherin. True to her house, though, Dominique stuck out her chin and proudly walked in utter silence to her house table. I didn't have much time to feel sorry for Dominique, because McGonagall continued on to Roxanne who was a Gryffindor and then it was;

"Weasley, Ryan."

Walking unsteadily up to the stool. I placed the old hat on my head.

_Didn't she call Weasley?_

_Yes. I'm Ryan Weasley. _

_You most certainly are not._

_Funny, that's what my mother named me and my father calls me. _I thought back snarkily. _Who was this hat to call me a liar?_

_Hmmm…. Most interesting. I must talk to Albus about this. _

I had no idea what my little cousin had to do with this, but I let him continue anyway.

_Yes, well you are very brave. Rashly so sometimes. Hmm, but you are also cunning and course, like everyone else in your family it seems, you don't want to be a Slytherin. Not a Ravenclaw, not a hufflepuff, must be -_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Shaking off the weird conversation I had with the hat, I walked over to my house table and accepted the greetings of the people around me. Turning to Finn, I grinned, not quite sure what to do. His sad look disarmed me completely, though. Then he pointed through the crowds of people to a lonely figure at the end of the Slytherin table; Dominique. I immediately felt guilty for my joy. "She's been sitting that way since she got there," Finn whispered sadly.

"No one want's to sit with a blood traitor Slytherin," I whispered back bitterly. Finn shot me a confused look, so I elaborated, "A while ago there was this wacko wizard who called himself Lord Voldemort. He hated muggleborns, and thought that they should all be killed. A lot of the purebloods (people who claim to have no muggle blood, though often do to some degree) agreed that they were better than the muggleborns and half-bloods. Therefore they followed him and called themselves Death Eaters. The purebloods who didn't agree were called blood traitors. Our family, the Weasleys, stood against him and it was my Mum, Dad and Uncle Harry who defeated him. Everyone pretty much worships them for getting rid of Voldemort, the only people who still care and are known to believe otherwise are Slytherins. They hate blood traitors and muggleborns; think they are lower than them or something," I spat out angrily. Finn looked wide eyed and a little jealous too.

"So you are famous?" he asked carefully. I turned my gaze from Dominique to him, seeing him all too carefully _not_ looking at me. "I guess…." I admitted cautiously, "But it was before we were born, so most people have forgotten about it. My Mum is kind of famous now for her chance to be the first female Minister of Magic, which is like the muggle Prime Minister or President, and my Dad and Uncle are top Aurors, which are like the muggle CIA or something."

Finn nodded slowly, absorbing all the information I had just given him.  
His gaze wandered back over to the Slytherin table.

"What are we gonna do about Dominique? We can't let her be bullied," Finn looked worried and I couldn't help the twinge of jealousy that shot through me, despite my own concern for my cousin.

"Well, I guess we could talk to her... But Dominique is proud and as much as I want to go tell all them off, she won't accept help on this, I'm sure."

At Finn' downcast look, Franklin chimed in as well, "Slytherin's work weirdly, mate. If you help her, it's weakness. She has to insert her dominance or something. Don't worry, we grew up with her and if I know one person who can help herself, it's Dominique Weasley. If things get bad, though, we will get Teddy, Roxy, Molly, Lucy, Victoire, her sister who is quite handy with her wand, Lorcan and Lysander, Jace Wood and Connor Jordan. We can take that whole house."

"Isn't your dad a professor? Couldn't we just ask him to talk to them?"

Franklin and Teddy, who'd been sitting across from us and had just surfaced for air from Victoire's face, laughed so hard they fell off the bench they were sitting on, clutching each other with tears in their eyes. Seeing his embarrassment, I helped out, "Asking a professor to help out, when it comes to Slytherins at least, only worsens the problem. They would then see her as a cry baby or a suck up. She has to do this on her own, but don't worry. I don't plan on allowing anyone, Slytherin or not, to beat up my best friend."

At this point the sorting had finished and after McGonagall gave a speech about the rules, we dug into our feast. Roxanne was sitting with Reagan Finnegan, Morgan Finch-Fletchley, Amanda Hamilton and Sarah Crawford who were the other first year girls in Gryffindor. As my eye scanned up and down the table I caught a group of other first year boys looking at us nervously, not sure whether or not to join in the conversation. "Hi, I'm Ryan Weasley. And this is Franklin Longbottom and Finn Allen, we are first years too," I introduced us, causing Franklin to look up in surprise at the sound of his name.

Finn smiled sincerely, and I had to make myself look back at the other boys. A boy with brown hair, green eyes, and acne already cluster across his face spoke up, "I'm Logan Foster."

The other boy looked terrified at the prospect of speaking in front of so many people. Unlike with Finn, I didn't feel the need to help him out. Finn, apparently though, did. "You're a first year, too, right?"

He nodded and squeaked out, "Pippin."

Logan just rolled his eyes, "He's barely said two words to me. I don't know what his problem is. We won't bite. Too hard."

I don't think I was the only one that was surprised to hear Roxanne angrily speak up in his defense, "Oi! Leave him alone! If he doesn't want to talk, that's his choice!"

All of us turned in shock to look at Roxanne, whose cheeks were flushed and eyes were blazing in anger. Thinking it was probably best to leave it, I turned back to the hot meal in front of me. Unfortunately, not everyone was as Weasley woman-smart as I and I cringed at the sound of Logan's voice, "Why do you care? Do you liiiiikkkkkeeee hiiiimmmm?"

His teasing, yet arrogant tone, was all it took to set the well-known Weasley temper off. She didn't go easy on him either, she came off full Molly Weasley. "HE HAS ABSOLUTELY NO OBLIGATION TO SPEAK TO A JERK LIKE YOU! Or ANYONE for that matter! And to imply that the only reason I would defend a person, is because of a sexual attraction is not only sexist and ignorant, its ANNOYING! If I have to live with you for 7 YEARS, LOGAN FOSTER, YOU BETTER LEARN SOME MANNERS or I will TEACH them to you!"

Thoroughly chastised, Logan just nodded meekly before concentrating on his food. Roxanne turned back to her girl friends with a 'hmph' of annoyance. Pippin looked as if he was trying to blend in with the wall as all the Gryffindors, most of the Hufflepuffs and a few of the Ravenclaws, craned to get a better look at what had caused all the noise. Teddy plopped down next to him with a flashing smile and an air of confidence. "Cheerio boys! No need to look so glum!"

"It's not you, Teddy. Roxanne just Molly-Weasley-ed Logan."

Teddy gave the poor boy a sympathetic grimace, "Ewwww! Not fun, been on the receiving end of a few of those. Our grandmother, Molly Weasley, is known for her temper and ability to rant. What happened?"

After explaining the situation to him, Teddy looked like he was about to explode with pent up laughter. "Well that's what you did wrong right there! This, boys, is Pippin Spinnet-Gregory," an ohh of understand came from Franklin and I; Teddy leaned over to grab Pippin around the shoulders, good-naturedly explaining, "Pip's mother and Roxanne's mother are the best of friends! Dear Alicia Spinnet and Auntie Angelina played Quidditch together for Gryffindor in their day. As did Uncle George, Roxanne's father. Roxanne and Pippin were friends from the crib."

Looking much like a younger George, Teddy's current choice of red hair and freckles made him look more Weasley-ish than ever. Although not technically a Weasley, Teddy's dead parents had been close family friends and his current residence at Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's made him automatic family. He had never got into jokes like Franklin, but had the same swagger and mannerisms that Uncle George still carries.

At this point, our plates disappeared, leaving Franklin looking pitiful with a fork halfway to his mouth but nothing on it. With a pop, the fork disappeared as well. Seeing our prefects, we all followed them toward the Gryffindor tower.

After many narrowly avoided disasters on the staircases, we all arrived in front of a portrait of a very fat lady. "_Wizengamot," _muttered the prefect. He turned to all of us and we nodded that he had gotten the password. Walking into the common room was like an explosion of gold and red. Finn and I turned to exchange a smile as we both headed for the same 1 ½ armchair. Being not quite a full person, we easily fit into the armchair together. The other first years settled into places around the first, and we all introduced ourselves, this time managing to avoid a fight.

"So you and Roxy are cousins, right?" Sarah asked cautiously.

"Sadly, yes. I must confess relation to this one," she faked an air of dramatics causing the rest of us to laugh as I swatted at her head.

"Ok, so anyone else related?" Amanda questioned.

"Well," Franklin, Roxanne, Reagan, Morgan, and I exchanged a look. Franklin continued, "technically…..? Very distantly. Almost all of the pureblood families are related to some extent. However, none of the rest of us are close enough relations to be of any importance. But because our parents almost all fought together during the war, we were all raised together."

"So all purebloods are friends?"

We exchanged a look and laughed heartily. Roxanne explained, "No, just cause we've known each other for forever doesn't mean we like each other. For example, Scorpius Malfoy. His dad hates all of us and we hate all of them. Or Janet Greengrass, his cousin. She is the most snobbish and annoying witch you'll ever meet."

The muggleborns all nodded, understanding apparent on their faces. I briefly lost the thread of conversation as I snuggled into our chair, extremely aware of the warmth that Finn was spreading. Because we were sharing a seat, we were forced to snuggle a bit, but it felt nice in the crisp fall air. Despite the fire in front of us, the tower was quite chilly.

Slowly other Gryffindors started to filter into the common room, most heading to their room, but some setting up games like wizarding chess in various spots around the common room. After an hour or so of amiably chatting with everyone about everything from Quidditch to classes and professors, I decided to head to bed and Finn followed after.

We looked into our room with 5 beds set up along the perimeter. "I guess we should unpack before bed..." Finn suggested with obvious reluctance.

I groaned but started to unpack as well. Tacking up my poster of Puddlemore United and putting my shower tray in the bathroom cabinet, slowly the room started to come together. By the time we finished all five us were in our room and unpack. I curled up in my bed, trying to lull myself to sleep. I could hear the snores of my roommates. But still sleep eluded me. My skin started to crawl anxiously in the unfamiliar bed and crisply ironed sheets. The clock on the wall chiming midnight was the last thing I wanted to hear. The minutes ticked more slowly than ever before. My body obviously missed the heat of my little brother. Hugo is 6 years old, and terrified of the dark. Ever since we started sharing a room, he would crawl off his top bunk and into my bed to snuggle up with me every night. This was the first time in a long while when I didn't sleep with someone else and my bed seemed ten thousand times too big. The empty space seemed to expand and the trapped cold chilled my body to the bone. I knew at the point that I would get no restful sleep tonight.

**review, review, review! It will be a while before I update, so sorry :( But more reviews will help me go faster!**


End file.
